The Future
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: With the illness gone and enemies, disbanded. What's next for Yami and Seto? A long awaited wedding is in the works, will they finally get their happily ever after? Sequel to Past and Present. Rating it T for now. :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi oH! I make no money from this story.

Note: I thought about it and deiced to write the wedding! ;) This chapter and maybe the other will be slightly fluffy and happy. Seto and Yami plan their wedding! Yay!

Be _**warned**_…Yami _may_ wear a dress… I just had to use goggle to look up black wedding dresses and found one that I was all wow! I love that, the dress is so sexy! So sorry if that bugs you…now I can't see him in anything else I just wish I could show you the dress! I hope it gave it justice please tell me if you like it…oh and rating could change.

Planning the Wedding.

"Yami I can't believe it, you're getting married." Yugi smiled brightly as he held onto Yami. They were currently sitting at the game shop where Yami had asked the all to gather. Joey crossed his arms, "He better take care of you…" he mumbled and Yami simply laughed. "Where is the rich boy anyways?" Yami smiled at Joey, "He really didn't want to come. Also we told Noah and Mokuba yesterday over dinner. Seto doesn't have many friends, if any. So on his behalf it is going to be a small privet wedding, he will have some close business partners there. So there won't be a big bridle party, I mean, come on guys, there is just Noah and Mokuba. "Yami looked at the group waiting to see it they cough on. Yugi blinked, "Oh I get it! So only two of us can be like a best man type of thing!" Tea smiled, "It should be Yugi and Joey!" Mai smiled brightly, "ohh! Yami are you going to have someone _give _you away?" At Yami's blank stare she went on, "Like in the Western tradition? The father often gives the bride away, I mean, you're doing the part of the bride ya?" Yami blushed and mumbled, "I umm haven't really thought that far…" Mai and Tea looked at each other and stated, "What about grandpa?" Yami thought for a moment, "That wouldn't be a bad idea, but remember this is Seto's wedding too."

A cough alerted them to Grandpa's presences, "Yami my boy." The group turned to him, "I honestly feel that if anyone should give Yami away, it's Yugi." Yugi said, "But Grandpa-"Yugi stopped his protest as his Grandpa raised a hand, "No buts, Look Yami." He turned his gaze to him, "You two are extremely close, closer then you are to me. It's a very thoughtful of you, but I don't feel that I'm the right person." Yami smiled and nodded. Mai smirked, "so what are you wearing?" Yami looked at her, "Well I am a boy so, and clearly it will be a suit. We both plan on wearing one." Mai and Tea pouted, "Come on Yami." Mai walked over to Yami, pulling him up from his seat and eyed him, "with that thin body of yours you could rock a dress." Tea smiled and nodded, Yami on the other hand blushed, "L…Look at my arms!" Ignoring the laughing from Tristan, Yugi and Joey, Bakura, Yami continued. "It…would be odd! M…my arms are, in my opinion quite defined!" he crossed his arms, feeling his face become a deeper red as Mai placed her hands on his waist. "Please Yami, you don't have to wear it for the ceremony, just like the dancing part, this way we all can enjoy watching Seto remove the grader belt…" Yugi and Bakura looked at each other, sharing a smirk. "Yeah Pharaoh, you wore dresses in the past…" Yami glared at him, he was now a bright as a tomato, "It WAS NOT a dress!" then froze, "T...take off the grader belt…in front of all you?" Looking at the group's smirks, Yami's blush finally took him out, feeling his nose begin to bleed, he placed his hand over it. "T...That's something that's p...privet!" And quickly rushed to the bathroom. Yugi and the rest of the group begin laughing, watching Yami retreat.

Mokuba couldn't wipe the smile from his face, he never imagined that Seto would be getting married, and it was to someone who took liked, and took very good care of him. He happily spied on Seto as he was working, "Master Mokuba we are ready to go." He glanced at the driver and nodded. His smile grew as he followed the driver out. After spending another hour of teasing from his friends, Yami almost ran into the house. _Really a dress…_he went into his and Seto's room and looked at his refection in their body mirror. He knew that his friends wouldn't drop it, _I guess if they find one that fits and looks great. _He ran his hands along his sides, he stared at himself lost in thought. _If I do this…Seto can't know._

Seto blinked, he had left his office to get a drink and paused at the doorway to their room. He quietly watched Yami, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Yami jumped at looked at him, "Hey Seto." Smiling he walked over, "Look, your ring is done." Handing the box to Seto he opened it and with a small smile said, "It's wonderful Yami." It almost matched the ring he got Yami, but it was sliver and on a slightly bigger band, with the chocolate diamonds replaced with a blue diamond that matched his blue eyes white dragon's eye color, and just like Yami's ring, the blue diamond's swept over while diamonds on the main band. Putting the ring on he looked at Yami, "What were you doing a moment ago?" Yami blushed a little and coughed, "Ah…just um, feeling me sides?" Seto gave him a look and said, "Hey, I need to talk to you." Yami followed Seto into their bed, "So, this wedding." Seto fidgeted a little, "Can we have it at my summer home? That way it will be privet, no one knows where it is, and its smaller then this house." Yami smiled, "It's your wedding too, oh! Can we see it?" Seto nodded and said, "We are taking me Blue-Eyes jet, just because I want to." Yami laughed and followed him down to the jet. "But I have a feeling it isn't necessary to take that." Seto snorted, "As I said Yami, we are taking it because we can." Yami sighed but got in behind him anyway.

After a short flight the jet landed behind a house. Yami blinked, it was a beautiful house. Yami smiled, it was quite smaller. Seto unlocked the door and glanced at him, he smirked, Yami was impressed. The house itself was done in a French style, with elegant round double doors. It was a two story house with some green vines growing up the sides. "Are you coming inside today?"

Yami quickly followed and looked around, it lead into an exquisite living room, and to Yami's surprise it was done in warm colors. In stair way to the second floor was a curved, with railing that looked like branches that appeared to be growing. "This is gorgeous! Did you design it?" Seto smirked smugly and nodded, "of course I did, I'm glad you like it. Follow me outside." Yami smiled, "You sure like double doors…" he noted that they Seto lead him to another set of double doors, these however were glass with white silk curtains. Seto smirked, "You know how much I love grand entrances…" he opened the doors for Yami and nodded for him go through first. At Yami's gasp, Seto's smug smirk grew. The back yard was off a medium sized lake that was sounded by trees, flowers where perfectly placed in the layout. "I was thinking of an outside wedding." Yami looked back at him and smiled, "this is wonderful, your right." Seto crossed his arms, "Like I'm ever wrong." Yami gave him a look, he closed the distance between them, and standing on the balls of his feet he wrapped his arms around his neck. "You really want to know what I was doing in our room." Feeling Seto's arms wrap tightly around his waist, "well, it's truly a surprise. I don't even know if I'm going to do it." Seto simply raised an eye brow and kissed him, "Show me around?" Seto nodded, Yami smiled and laced his hand with Seto's "Lead the way."

Two months later:

"I…I've changed my mind, I already have a suit!"

"But you already have an appointment and we are here already!" Yugi had his arms crossed and was leading the way to a wedding parlor with a smirking Tea and Mai. "Joey! Put me down!"

Joey coughed, "Look Yami, when your girlfriend tells you to do something…you do it. You should know, Kaiba is quite demanding…" Yami sighed, Joey set him down and said, "Good luck dude…" Yami glared at him as he was dragged inside. "Don't worry Yami, this is small shop and I know the owners." Mai smiled. Yami sulked inside, "but I'm a man!"

"So?" they turned to see the owner of the shop come running up. He walked around Yami, "you were right Mai! I could easily make a dress for him!" Mai smiled, "let's get started! Oh, let's put him in a black wedding dress!" Bakura smirked, pushing Yami toward the dressing room. The owner smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, "Don't worry my friend, I will make you look beautiful! Yami simply stared at him, "But men aren't' supposed to be beautiful…" Everyone choosing to ignore his comment cheered when the Owner of the shop yanked him into the room. "When is the wedding?" Yami watched the man hurry around him taking measurements, "Well…it's Saturday, April 19th. It's going to be an outdoor wedding at my fiancé's summer house." The little man stared at him, "oh! What if it rains?!" Yami smiled, "We have a backup plan. We both love the rain, so there is a sun room we can use that's windows. That way we can see the back yard, and on top of that, the windows open wide to let the smell of the rain in if we choose to." Without realizing it, Yami let his eyes glaze over. The shop owner smiled, and said, "Well he's one lucky man. So let's try this one first!" Yami sighed, with the designer's help, Yami stepped into a white strapless dress with black flower designs on the waist that flowed down the back of the train. Yami kept a blank face, as he told his friends before, his arms and chest were quite defined. Despite its beauty, it was clearly meant for a women. It had a sweet heart neck line the flower designs started under the bust, and the dress made him look even shorter then he already was. The dress was floor length, and the train pooled at the back around his feet. Yami frowned at his reflection, "Did you want to show your friends?" Yami groaned inwardly, he truly didn't, "Do I have to?" The designer smiled kindly, "Let's try another one." After looking at and trying on multiple dresses, and Yugi knocking on the door asking if he would ever show a dress Yami conceded. Yami looked at himself, and sighed, _strapless again? _Finally walked out of the room, Yugi smiled, "Aww! Yami!" he stopped in front of an all way body mirror and he tried to keep his frown off his face. This dress was a solid black with some white accents, this one had yet another sweet heart neck line. The frown won, he hated how his arms, and shoulders looked in strapless dresses…never mind the fact that this is clothes meant for a women! His friends happily threw compliments at him while Bakura was the only one who was paying attention to Yami's expression. He moved next to him, "Pharaoh, this isn't you man…" Yami glanced at him, and nodded, "I really hate strapless dresses…I don't care who it's on." Yami tuned to the rest of the group, "I'm glad that you all love this dress…but isn't there anything that had sleeves? If you want me to wear a _dress _then it will have sleeves, or I won't do it."

A light bulb seemed to appear above the owner's head, "Oh I know just the one! Come with me!" Taking Yami's hand he all put dragged him back to the fitting room. Once there he held up the dress. After helping Yami out of the old dress, he pulled out the new one. For some reason, Yami felt a shock shoot down his spine as he looked at it. He helped Yami into it, gently pulling some black lace up and over his chest and around his neck he buttoned it at the back of his neck. As the shop owner worked on lacing the dress up Yami pulled some black gloves over his arms up stop before his armpit. Tightly lacing the back of the dress he moved to his right side. "Lift your arm please." Yami stared at his reelection, this dress hugged his frame perfectly. "I know that you don't care for puffy dresses, however this one had just enough tool to pop out at your hips slightly, and the best thing is his dress isn't floor length. And I feel that the train isn't too long." Yami couldn't help but smile, it didn't have sleeves, but it covered what he wanted to cover. The dress was white overall, but with back accents. The sides that laced up was black, with sliver loops for the black ribbon to run though. He turned to the side and smiled, the black side panels where on both sides. The top of the dress has a under lining of black silk, with black peeking through the designs on it. The top was almost like a corset in itself, stopping low on his hips where the tool begin. As Yami turned to look at his back, the lace that was used to tighten the dress was black, leaving a peak-a-boo on his shoulder blades, he noticed the small sliver buttons holding the silk lace around his neck in place, which lead him to his favorite part by far was the black silk lace that came from under the breast of the dress that covered his chest and neck, but still showed his skin underneath. This dress fit him like a glove, it oozed nothing but sex appeal. "I can't wait to show this to them." Yami smiled and walked out. His friends where silent, staring at him as he stopped in front of the body mirror. "Dam Pharaoh, look at you. That's a hot dress." Bakura smirked, Yugi smiled, "So are you going to do it?" Yami glanced at the, and nodded, "Before I lose my nerve…"

U^&^&&*^

Seto glared at his phone, he had called Yami multiple times, and he even sent _texts. _Seto looked at Mokuba, "It looks like we will be eating lunch alone." Mokuba pouted as he looked out the car window he blinked, "Hey Seto its Joey! Maybe he knows where Yami is!" Pulling the car over, "hey mutt!" Joey froze, Tristan and Duke groaned, and slowly turned to look at the car. "Where is Yami?" Joey glared and stomped over to the car, "He's getting stuff for the wedding!" He snapped. Mokuba blinked, "But Joey, everything is done." Joey locked up, "Ahh, its erm nothing you need to concern yourself with!" Joey crossed his arms. Seto raised his eye brow and Mokuba gave him a confused look. Sensing an argument Mokuba stepped in, "Let's just get some food!" Seto sent Joey a glare and sped off. Joey stood there glaring and shouting things at the car. "I will ask Yami about it later…" As this left his mouth his phone ran, grabbing his phone he almost snarled, "Yami! Where have you been?!"

"_Don't take that tone with me Seto, I'm sorry. I told you I was with Yugi and Bakura. Did you two already eat?"_

Seto willed himself to relax, "No, where are you?" Yami told him, "Alright, we will be right there."

Seto sighed, "He's hiding something…" Mokuba rolled his eyes, "So? Could it be a surprise for you! Geeze, relax. The items are all sealed." Seto pulled up to Yami and Mokuba crawled into the back seat. Yami smiled at them both, "Hey guys!"

"Yami!" Mokuba smiled, "What were you doing?" Yami smiled at him, "I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Yami's smile became a smirk as he saw Seto twitch slightly. Mokuba smiled again and Seto sighed as he finally started to head for the restaurant.

*(*(*()

Dropping Mokuba off at a friend's house, Seto all put dragged Yami into the empty house and pinned him to the door as soon as it closed. Kissing him harshly, Yami placed his hands on Seto's cheeks as he returned the kiss just as desperately. "Seto…" he whispered against his lips, "Are you okay?" Seto kept his forehead against Yami's. "I…I couldn't get a hold of you. I'm sorry, it freaked me out." Yami lightly kissed him again, "I'm yours the rest of the day." To prove his point he pulled out his cell phone and shut it off, setting it on a table. He pressed himself against Seto, "Come on. "Yami smirked at him as he pulled him up to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi oH! I make no money from this story.

Note: If you haven't noticed, the Mummy movies kind of acted as inspiration. This chapter will have some fluff to it, but really it is going to be kind of serious. _Really please please tell me if you think the dress is okay! And sorry got the delay in this or any of my other stories. College comes first!_

This chapter jumps back to like a couple of weeks after the proposal.

Sealing the Items

Seto sat quietly staring at the millennium rod, sighing he thought, _I still have a hard time believing this crap. _He set the item down and crossed his arms, giving it a sideways glance he glared. _We have all seven…maybe they can now be sealed. _Moving from his desk he found Yami outside reading. "Hey, I have a question Yami."

Yami looked up and smiled,Seto stared at the gold puzzle around Yami's neck. "Yami, is it possible to seal the items?" Yami blinked at him. Setting his book down he moved over to Seto could sit next to him. Waiting for Seto to take the hint he looked at him and said, "I believe that I can, since I do have all seven items." Leaning forward he placed his fingers together thinking, "But Seto, I thought you didn't _believe _in all this magic." Looking back at Seto with a neutral expression. Seto looked away, crossed his arms again and snorted. Yami smirked and sat back, "Why do you ask anyway?" Seto sighed and moved into a more relaxed position. "You did before, but it didn't exactly work. The seal broke when it was given to Yugi. Do you know why?" He felt Yami's eyes land on him again. "Hmm, the real reason? I can't say really, but part of that could have been that I only sealed the puzzle and ring. In the past I left Priest Seth in charge of the five that were not sealed. I don't know if they were ever sealed, and even as I research the past at my job I still haven't found that out." Keeping his eyes on Seto he added, "I still don't see why you want to know." Seto kept his gaze locked with Yami's, "It's simple. The way I look at it Yami is if the power is sealed you would be safe. Why would they want you without the puzzle?" Yami stared at him, "You have a point. But doing this will require us to take all the items back to my tomb in Egypt. The tomb is currently being excavated…a fact that I'm not a great fan of. Grand-pa doesn't look like it, but he should be able to suspend the excavation for our visit." Seto said, "Then let's start planning it. I'm guessing that _woman _and her annoying brother are going to have to be part of it?" Yami gave him a sly smile and added, "Okay then, I will go call her." He slipped away from Seto and walked inside.

Seto watched him go and leaned back into the chair. If he was honest with himself he didn't like the thought of people excavating Atem's tomb. Although he couldn't place why exactly. Yami was here with him and the body was almost destroyed because of the spell, making it so it couldn't be on display. And if he remembered correctly Atem's tomb was a pyramid, and the inside was a huge maze. Which is why, even when it was found it still took a long time to find the puzzle itself. And even longer to find Yami's old self. He still didn't quite understand how he found it the second time. The first was simple, Yami took them there for the sacred duel. Looking at the millennium rod again, he simply wanted all this magic out of his life. And if sealing these items would save Yami in the process it was just a bonus. He stood and followed Yami inside.

"Seto, Ishizu said it was possible. My magic," Pausing to look at him, he smirked at Seto's expression when he used the word my, and magic together he continued. "Is at its strongest, just like it was when I was Pharaoh. We just have to get the items through customs." Seto shrugged, "Privet jet Yami…do we need any of your little friends?" Yami gave him a look and said, "As long as Yugi come, oh and grand-pa might want to." Seto groaned, "Fine…" Yami smiled, "I'll go get the items we kept at the museum." Once again Seto watched Yami leave, he went back to his office and opened the safe that held some of the items. He carefully pulled out the items and placed them on the desk.

"Yami!" Yugi happily called as Yami walked into the game shop. "Yugi, I was on my way to the museum and I figured you and grand-pa wanted to come." Yugi smiled, "Of course! But why are you and Seto going to Egypt?" Leaning on the counter while waiting for their grand-pa he answered, "Well Seto wants me to seal the items. Did you want to come for that too?" Yugi smiled again, "Yeah!" Yugi took Yami's hand and sighed, "I can't believe that you are getting married." He looked at the ring and back up to Yami, "I'm so happy for you."

"Ah, hello boys shall we go?" Solomon asked as he walked in. Yami smiled, "thank you for your help. I don't think my name alone would have suspended the work being done on the tomb."

"Oh my boy, I really think it would have." Solomon laughed, "Anyways, I am definitely going with you to the tomb. With you and Seto there I won't get lost this time!" Yugi blinked, "Oh grandpa!"

"Let's go guys." With that said they got to the museum.

Collecting the items Solomon was watching Yami closely, "What brought all this on? Sealing the items I mean."

Yami looked thoughtful for a minute, "Seto asked me to. It seemed very important to him, and I thought about it. After what I did to him in his past life I do owe it to him to seal all the items properly." Yugi placed the ring into a box listing quietly, "hey Yami?" Knowing Yami was looking at him he asked quietly, "Can you give Bakura his own body?" Looking at Yami now he continued, "I have been with Bakura, he tells me his other side is behaving much better. And he hasn't gone after you in a few years now. So…Please?" Yami stared at him, taking in Yugi's pleading expression he gave in. "Okay…if you trust him then I will trust you." Yugi smiled brightly. Finishing placing the items in boxes Yami looked at both of them and nodded, "Let's get Bakura and meet with Seto before he gets impatient." Driving to Bakura's house, he shuttered slightly at the thought of Seto's reaction about Bakura would be.

Parking outside Yami looked at everyone in the jeep, "Stay put." He went inside and found Seto, "Hey, ready to go?"

"It's about time, what took so long Yami?" Seto asked as he told one of his workers to move the items and luggage to the car. Yami coughed, "well, Bakura is coming." Seto slowly looked back at him and asked dumbly, "Bakura?" Yami walked over to him and nodded, "I'm going to try and give him his own body…" Seto glared, "Why?!" Yami didn't flinch as he sensed the anger start to filter into Seto's voice. "Yugi said that he's changed, and I trust him. Do you trust me?" Seto and Yami locked eyes, "I trust you, and it's _him _I don't trust." Yami smiled and touched his face, "Without the ring we don't have to worry about him. Besides, you trust almost no one." Yami smiled and stood on the balls of his feet and kissed him. Seto's glare stuck on his face and crossed his arms, "Let's go Yami, I'm driving." Yami sighed and followed Seto to the car.

Yami quietly sat in the passenger seat while Seto got in and slammed the driver side door. Seto looked in the rear view mirror and glared at Bakura, who kept a proud smirk on his face. "Aw, is the little priest upset?" choosing to ignore him Seto took off for the airport.

The car ride was awkwardly quiet, Seto would keep glancing in the review mirror at Bakura, would proudly smirk back. Yami sighed inwardly, he knew this would happen, but he told Yugi he would try. Yami glanced at Seto, who was staring straight ahead. Once reaching the airport Seto looked at Yami. "Let's go." Getting out of the car clearly leaving no room for argument Yami frowned but quickly followed him. Yugi sighed, "Bakura make sure you behave." Yugi got out after seeing Bakura's look of shock. "What? It's all Kiaba!"

Boarding the jet everyone took their seats, Seto keeping Yami close to him and watching Bakura's every move. Yami looked at Seto, then to Bakura he frowned once again and mumbled, "this is going to be a long flight."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am just using the characters. I make no money from this! ;)

Note: We go back to the main story after this! Back to the wedding planning and the fact that Yami will be wearing that pretty and slightly sexy dress. Please enjoy!

Sealing the Items Part 2

As the flight continued Seto seemed to fold more into himself. He looked over and watched Bakura and Yugi dueling quietly. He scanned the room until his eyes fell onto Yami, who at the moment was leaned against his side reading. He sighed, _magic…_Seto simply wouldn't believe in this crap._ All this magic they keep going on about. He's here…_he glanced back at Bakura. Seto couldn't put his finger on it, but he just couldn't stand him. Bakura smirked at him and added a small wave. Seto scowled at him, crossing arms angrily he stood up and strode out of the room feeling Yami's eyes on his back the whole time. Seto had been keep Yami against his side for more of the flight, and if he wasn't plastered against Seto's side they were touching in some way. Seto felt nervous and that made him uncomfortable. On top of everything, if Yami left the room for any reason Seto would follow. Or it would be the other way around. With Bakura in the room Seto felt himself being strangely protective, even with the fact that he knew Yami could handle himself. Yami blinked after him, he had gotten up so suddenly that he had almost knocked him over. Yami then looked to Bakura. Sighing to himself, _'Is he really that against me getting Bakura his own body?' _"Seto!" Mokuba, noticing Seto's silent exit was about to follow. "Mokuba, let me." Yami stood up and left the room just a quietly as Seto had.

Leaving the main room of the plane looked around. _Dose everything he creates have to be this big? _Yami wondered around the plane quietly, as he passed a room he heard a soft typing sound. He peaked in and wasn't surprised to see Seto working. Slipping in softly he wondered over to Seto and sat on the desk. He didn't receive any response, if he sat on Seto's desk back home he would normally get snapped at. Something was off. "So, want to tell me what your problem is? You're sulking, strangely protective and more possessive than normal." Yami crossed his arms and added with a smirk, "You are also being _almost _clingy. In front of other _people._ You hate any form of public affection." Yami noted that sometime during his small speech Seto had stopped working and turned his icy gaze to him. "You are sitting on my desk." Yami sighed loudly. "What about my question?" Seto closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Yami, you know that I don't care for any of this _magic _crap. And I just know we have to see that _woman _and her brother." Yami nodded. "And on top of all that Yami you brought Bakura. Why? Just because your little clone batted his eyes at you." They matched glares for a moment. Keeping up with Seto's glare Yami decided to surrender, since Seto was right. Bakura was only getting a body of his own due to Yugi. He closed his eyes and slipped of the table. "Is Bakura why you are acting strange?" Seto simply stared at him and snapped out, "only part of it. You know that I hate all this magic, Egypt crap." Yami blinked and tried to ask, "Then why-"Seto cut him off. "The way that I look at it is that if the items are gone it won't come up anymore! And now I have to share you with your mini-me and Bakura! I can hardly stand their presence as it is! Then that women always referees to me as the _priest_. I am my own person! I am NOT _Seth_! Just as _you are not Atem anymore!_" Yami let Seto's rant settle he could feel himself bristle at the harsh tone. Going off on him was fine, but Seto kept bringing in Yugi. He locked eyes with Seto. Just by looking at him he could tell his mood. Seto wasn't just mad, he was seething. Something he couldn't tell however, was if Seto wanted him to stay or leave. Yami wanted nothing more than to stop this before it became an argument, so he touched Seto's face softly. He decided the best choice to calm the situation was to appease him, which in the long scheme of things meant giving in. The fact that Seto had told him this much didn't go ignored, he never opened up this much. "Nothing will happen to me. I truly feel that Bakura won't harm me. Besides I have you there as backup. I know you are your own person. I have never once thought of you as Seth. Believe me, you two are completely different people Seto. Now your attitude is the same, you are both cocky know it all's. But, you treat me differently than Seth. You don't help me out right, and what I mean is that you make me figure things out. Seth was more apt to give me all the answers and step in if he thought I was in danger. Therefore you support me differently. Ishizu means no disrespect, I don't think. She is just trying to…get you to embrace your past life." Choosing to ignore Seto's noise of distaste he continued. "As for you thinking of me as me and not Atem is nice Seto. However, unlike you and Seth, I am very much like Atem. We are the same person really. Nothing has really changed. The only difference that I see really is that I accept help better. Atem was perhaps more prideful then myself. At the same time, Atem liked to take things on alone if possible, were as I prefer to have my friends with me. That could be because he felt he had to protect everyone, he was a king. And yes, you are right. Bakura is getting his own body against my better judgment. I see Yugi as my younger brother, and like you I have a hard time telling him no. I do feel that after this is all over Egypt will leave us alone." After he finished he lightly kissed Seto's forehead. Yami turned to leave only to be yanked back and pulled into Seto's lap.

Seto said nothing as he held onto him. Yami moved carefully and adjusted himself so that he now startled Seto's lap. Seto reached up and took the millennium puzzle from Yami and set it onto the table. Seto then took off the choker that Yami always wore and added it to the table. Yami gave him a questioning look. Seto's response was to simply try and pull Yami impossibly closer to him. Seto then buried his face into Yami's neck. "I didn't want my face against a belt choker…" Yami could feel the smirk against his neck. The smirk was gone almost instant and a whisper followed that Yami almost missed, "what if you die?" Yami frowned, his past self-did in fact die after she sealed the puzzle. Yami shuddered suddenly, he hadn't considered that. He leaned his head against Seto's and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Yami stayed quiet as he thought about it. _I was really sick when I tried to seal all the items, I was also out of Ba energy. Something I didn't include were my priests. Had I used their magic I could have succeeded, however, I still would have died. Although I'm not sick this time and I have all my magic which will only increase once we reach Egypt. _"I won't this time. I'm not sick anymore. I have all my energy, and magic…this time I will utilize everyone's power and not just mine." Seto's only response was to nuzzle his face against Yami's neck. In return Yami quietly stroked Seto's hair on the back on his head and neck. _This is what his attitude was all about…_Yami thought. As Seto tightened his grip a little he balled his fists into Yami's shirt. While at the same time Seto bit down onto Yami's neck. Yami gasped, he wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon.

Yugi looked around before he called, "Hey! Joey! You guys can come out now, I don't think Yami and Seto are coming back to soon." The three stumbled out of hiding as Joey complained, "For a plane this big why were we stuck into a closet?" Yugi laughed. While the group talked loudly Mokuba pouted, Yugi smiled at him. "Mokuba come on over here we are watching a movie!"

A knock on the door woke Seto up, "Mr. Kaiba we are about to land." Seto looked around, noticing a certain person was missing he harshly answered, "Alright." He grumpily sat up only to have clothes thrown at him. Yami glared at him, "Good think I wear a choker, do you know what you did to my neck?!" Seto smirked, relaxed into the couch and threw his arms behind his head. Eyeing Yami, who was currently half necked. "Yes Yami, I did that on purpose. I like to mark my things." Yami clipped his choker in place glared at him again while he yanked his tight pants back on. "He said we were landing?" Seto nodded and finally decided to get dressed. As they entered the main room they both froze. Seto twitched, "WHAT is the MUTT doing here?!" Joey glared, "We STOED away RICH BOY! WE want to support Yami too!" Seto glared back. Yami rolled his eyes and looked at Yugi with a knowing look. Yugi laughed and starched the back of his head. Yami wondered over to the window and looked out at Cairo. Bakura smirked and slithered behind Yami and whispered. "You two were gone for quite a while _Pharaoh…" _Yami jumped suddenly turned and glared at Bakura. "Your point?" Bakura crossed his arms and smirked, "I bet I know what you were doing…" Yami blushed, "it's none of _your _business. I…I'm going outside!" Yami crossed his arm and swiftly walked out of the plane. Yugi gave Bakura a look which got him an _innocent _look from Bakura, and hurried after Yami.

As they exited the plane Ishizu greeted them, "Welcome my Pharaoh." She, Marik and Odion who bowed to him. Yami shifted uncomfortably for a moment until Seto came up behind him. "Can we just get this over with? We have more important things to be planning." Yugi giggled while Ishizu just looked annoyed. Yami and Marik smiled at each other. "Yami we can take you to the sealing grounds." Yami nodded and followed Marik. They all piled into the car and Odion started the drive. "My Pharaoh sealing the items this time shouldn't be hard." Ishizu explained, "It should be simple." Yami glanced at Bakura and said, "I know a spell to give him his body back. This one isn't banned as was the one to revive me." Before she could question him Yami stated, "Seto beat you to it. I know the risks." Ishizu sighed and exchanged a glace with Seto. As they passed Atem's tomb Yugi asked, "Aren't we stopping there?" Marik shook his head, "The sealing grounds are near here." Yami stared out the window, he could feel the millennium puzzle heat up as it began to glow.

"This is it? It's in such good shape!" Tea asked amazed. The sealing temple was in amazing state, considering it was about 5,000 years old or so. As the group got out of the cars Marik explained, "Well, Yugi's grandpa discovered it and told us about it. We were able to keep it secret all this time. And as you can see it has been restored as best as it can be." Yami wondered off ahead of the group, making him the first to enter the temple. Yami's hands wondered to the puzzle which was still glowing, as he went in further he noticed some hieroglyphics. He carefully touched them, eye's widening slightly. A warm shock rippled through his body form his touch. Yami flinched away from the wall as if it burnt him, however Yami still took out a camera, and took a picture of them. Seto watched Yami quietly as he walked in with the rest of the group. As he made his way to Yami, the building came to life. Yami's puzzle was glowing as was the eye on his forehead. Long dead touches that hung from the walls flickered to life as the temple got all of its color back. The hieroglyphics popped off the walls as it returned to what it would have looked like in the past. Light poured into the room from and opening, adding more light. Yami gasp a little as he looked at his own hands. He noticed his that his clothes felt different. "Yami!" Yugi hurried over and eyed him, "What did you do?" Yami looked at the group then back to Yugi, "I…I didn't do anything! The temple reacted to my puzzle." Bakura smirked as he stood next to Seto. Nudging Seto he then called, "Hey Pharaoh! At least you are giving us a nice view!" Seto glared mincingly as they all looked at Yami. He was currently shirtless, with gold accents on his upper arm and both wrists. He had a gold eye on his forehead which replaced his glowing eye that was there, along with gold two gold earrings. While his choker was replaced with a gold one and the look was complete with a cape that was settled around his shoulders. Crossing his arms Yami turned his back to the group, in order to hide a faint blush from all the attention." I normally wore a shirt." Yami started off deeper into the temple. Bakura laughed, giving a low whistle. Seto rolled his eyes and stormed off and quickly caught up with Yami as Yugi gave Bakura a look. Bakura sighed at Yugi, "I didn't _do _anything…" and the quietly joined the rest of the group.

As they entered the main sealing room, they were greeted with almost pure darkness. Yami instinctively moved to a mirror and turned it, causing it to catch the sunlight that was slipping in making the room bust with light as it bounced off other mirrors that were setting around the room. Yugi smiled brightly, "this temple is so colorful! Were all buildings like this?" Yami looked at him and nodded. He leaned down and whispered to him while looking at Seto, "Believe it or not….Seto's past self-designed most of the temples and tombs." Yugi, also looking at Seto, he whispered back, "But they are so colorful and warm." Yami stood up and laughed. Seto glared at him, "What are you two talking about?" Yami smiled innocently "Nothing…nothing." Pillars surrounded the room, holding the roof steady. Each pillar had colorful hieroglyphics on them, and had gold in places just to make it more beautiful. Seto kept his eyes on Yami. "Seto!" Seto blinked and locked eyes with Yami. He hadn't even noticed that Yami had approached him. "We need to start so we can go home to finish our wedding planning." He took Seto's hand and pulled him over to the center of the room. Seto, Ishizu, Marik and Odion placed all the items in there selected spots. Yami motioned from Bakura to join him in the center. Seto sighed, he wasn't going to stop him from giving Bakura is own body, be he was completely against it. Yami spoke quietly in Egyptian. Each item glowed as the millennium ring hovered above its place. A blinding light over took the room as Bakura's sprit of pulled from the ring and Ryo's body. As the light returned to normal, all the items dimmed. Ryo and Bakura both sat up. Tristan rushed over to Ryo as Yugi did the same for Bakura. Each being helped up and walked out of the way. Yami looked at them and said, "The spell that I have found will seal the items, but it will also add proper protection to each one. To be able to use all the items power the person will have to beat me in a duel. However they will also have to each defat the item's guardian first. Even if a person manages to beat all of you, none of the items will work until I am taken. I do believe that this was the original spell that my past self was trying to do." Seto's eyes narrowed, _like hell anyone will get to you. _ Yami began the ritual, speaking in Egyptian. Each item would glow, one by one, each item would glow and then look slightly dull. Until they reach the puzzle. Its original box opened, as the puzzle's glow seemed to become brighter. Lifting off the platform, it began to come apart. Then the pieces of the puzzled fell into the box. Once all the pieces fell into the box the lid closed and light went around opening sealing the puzzle inside.

Yami suddenly fell to one knee as the temple lost its luster. The fires went out, dropping them into darkness as the only light that remained came from the opening in the room. Seto moved over to Yami and knelt next to him. Yami was breathing heavily, and his clothes turned back to normal. Seto rubbed his back lightly and Yami looked at him. He smiled and whispered, "It's done." Seto kept his eyes on him and asked, "Are you okay to walk?" Yami nodded and stood up. They looked at each other both smiled. Bakura said, "Pharaoh…Thank you." Yami smiled again and nodded, while Seto simply glared. Yugi pulled Yami away happily and Seto kept his glare pointed at Bakura. Bakura sighed, "Look priest…I have no desire to do anything to Yami. At the moment. He could have listened to you and the rest of the priests but he didn't." Yami looked back at them, "Hey! Come on guys!" Seto and Bakura followed Yami out of the room. "Hey Yami." Yugi looked at him, "Are you going to take the name Atem now?" Yami looked thoughtfully, "No. I like Yami, besides. Thanks to these hieroglyphics I can give my past self his name. Ishizu, I want to leave all the items with you. They belong here, and as corny as it sounds, this way Seth and Atem can be together. I was also going to announce the nameless pharaoh's name." Ishizu smiled, "It would be an honor my pharaoh."

The announcement was made the next day before the group went back to Japan. Yami sighed, still holding the puzzle against his chest. Seto eyed him and sighed, crossing his arms he mumbled to himself, 'If I am ever, going to have Yami all to myself I need to ensure that the puzzle is well guarded here…' He moved over to Yami and the curator and said, "Excuse me curator but I have a few suggestions about your security system." Yami turned to him with a mildly surprised expression. The curator smiled brightly, "That would be wonderful! This way Mr. Kaiba." Seto sighed and followed the small man to the office. Yami blinked a few more times as Ishizu walked back over. "My pharaoh, you mentioned that you wanted to keep your DiaDhank?" Yami nodded and said, "I don't mind sending everything else over." She smiled again, "He only agreed because it's pretty obvious that you are related to the Atem. I mean, you are him but they don't know that." Yami nodded as he looked at the caskets in the room. He didn't know who found Seth's tomb, but simply seeing them together made him happy. "Where is Mr. Kaiba?" Yami said, "Apparently to make me feel better he's upgrading the security system." He paused and thought for a second, "He won't admit to that though." Both laughed as Seto joined them, "Okay, can we please go now? It's got the best security system that Kaiba crop makes. It will not only alert the authorities. If anything in this room is disturbed by anyone other than curator it will send me a message. That is, unless it is Ishizu moving the items." The curator smiled at Yami, "Mr. Moto, we both figured the puzzle safer in the pharaoh's casket. We already have pictures of it, and are making a copy to have on display." Yami seemed to relax, Seto took the puzzle from Yami. "I'm not making you put it in that casket." Yami watched quietly as the puzzle was placed safely into the casket and the lid was sealed again. "Now we can go Seto." He turned to the curator and Ishizu, "Thank you for everything."

With everyone back on the plane Seto and Yami sat off by themselves. "With this out of the way we can finally focus on our plans Yami." Yami smiled and nodded, "That would be great. I feel that we are a bit behind." Seto gave him a small smile, as he went back to reading his phone. Yami glanced at him and leaned against him, he sighed. Having no puzzle resting around his neck would take some getting used too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I make no money and I don't own a thing!

Note: This is the final chapter! I really hope that I haven't let you guys down please enjoy and review if you would like too!

Wedding day:

Yami sat quietly in front of his computer, searching the files Seto's last secretary had destroyed. After stepping down from his job at the museum he stepped up to take over for the position. Yami was currently pulling double duty, he was also helping by testing games. Yami blinked, picked up a file and frowning a little he turned back to the computer. "She left this a mess…" Yami mumbled. He had managed to make Seto go home and relax. He had had a _messy _meeting with a very unhappy man. Yami checked his phone, checking off another task Seto had asked him to do, he placed the smart phone back down. He had successfully found and restored many of them. On top of that, he had scheduled meetings and video conferences for him. His phone vibrated. Picking it up, he smiled, reading a text from Seto. Stating simply, _Come to the vacation home, there is something I want to show you. _Typing a quick reply he left the office, remembering that he came to work with Seto he asked one of Seto's men for a ride to the house. Thanking him he walked into the house quietly. Yami smiled, Seto's vacation house was much warmer and more welcoming than the manor. He still felt that it was the perfect spot for their wedding. Placing his coat on a chair he heard faint sounds of a piano. Yami followed the sound to one of the rooms off the main room. Leaning against the piano, he watched Seto play.

Seto smiled at him as he finished, "Good, you're here." Yami returned the smiled and nodded, "Why are you so good with your hands?" Seto just gave him a smirk as he stood. Leading him to the room where the reception would take place. Using the same technology for dueling, the room changed. Rows of chairs were now sitting in front of them, creating an aisle. At the end of each row along the aisle were flowers. Egyptian lilies to be exact. Yami let a small gasp out as the saw the flowers. Some were dyed blue and silver. Yami smiled and, he was very glad that they had settled on a light blue, silver and white color theme. The lighting was natural, since the room was set up to be either outside or in. Seto studied Yami quietly, "Seto I think it's perfect." Seto gave a smug smirk as the room went back to normal. "Here Yami." Yami carefully took the lily from him, this one was natural colored. Light blue pelts with a yellow center. Yami smiled, Seto had this once delivered alive, "The white lilies are the same, and they are also here. I figured that since…you let me pick the colors that-"Seto hadn't noticed Yami setting the flower on the desk and kissed him. Yami smiled and asked, "What about the other rooms?" Seto smiled and began to show him the rest of the rooms.

Weeks later:

Yami checked his reflection, this was the last fitting he would have for the dress before the wedding. The designer hurried around him. He smiled and said, "Ah, it looks perfect! How do you feel?" Yami smiled and said, "It's great! I'm glad we changed the gloves." Yami finished rolling the other glove up. It didn't cover his whole hand, leaving all the fingers bare except for the middle finger and thumb. The lace looped around the middle finger and covered his thumb and stopped above his elbow and as before the gloves were still black. The wedding two weeks away, Yami was still nervous. He had no idea how Seto would react to it. The dress fit like a glove, molding perfectly to his body. Hugging his curves and showing off his slim body. Yami lifted the dress a little and frowned at the shoes. He was currently borrowing some of Mai's, this was just to make him not as short next to Seto. The shoes were black and they laced up, just like the dress did in the back. Laying the tool of the dress back down Yami said. "I'm ready to show them." Opening the door Yugi squealed, "Yami!" Yami blushed and moved in front of a three way mirror. Yugi happily moved next to him. "I love it Yami! It's perfect on you!" Bakura smirked, "I think it covers too much…but hey. If it makes you happy." He joined them on Yami's other side. Yami rolled his eyes, "I just hope Seto likes it…You two have no idea how hard it is to hide this from him and Mokuba…" Yami turned around and held a small mirror so he could check out the back of the dress. "Seto had caught me running me hands down my sides and checking me weight. The first time he asked me what I was doing. The other times….he simply gave me and odd look and told me that I was already too thin." Yami eyed the back of the dress and smiled. Some modifications had be made, making it fit his style better. The lacing up on the back was perfect, before it was buttoned. The black accents the dress had fit Yami's personality to a tee. Turning back he smiled, "Let's get this off and take it to the shop. That way Seto won't find it." Bakura and Yugi waited for Yami to pay for the dress and to have it carefully handed over. They made their way to the jeep, and once they were inside the car, Yami smiled. "Thank you for coming with me." Yugi smiled brightly, "Of course Yami! You are always with Seto now a days..." Yami smiled a little sadly. "I apologize Yugi. I have been working with him. He fired his secretary so I have been doing that on top of testing games he has been making. Apparently only I can handle his asshole-ness…" Bakura snickered, "Really Pharaoh?" Yami didn't give him an answer as he parked at the shop. Smuggling the dress inside and placing it into the closet in Yugi's room. Yugi went off to the kitchen to get drinks, leaving Bakura and Yami alone. "Bakura you better not hurt him." They looked at each other, "Don't worry pharaoh, I have no desire to hurt Yugi, or you for that matter. You didn't have to give me a body, and you did." They shook hands before Yugi appeared happily back in the room. Yugi smiled, "and I have found the best movie! Sit down!"

&*^&(^*

Yami walked into the manor and froze, _Seto beat me home. _"Hey!" he came over to the back of the coach, wrapping his arms around Seto's shoulders. "I wasn't expecting you to beat me home." Seto placed his book in his lap and leaned his head against Yami's. "Sorry, Yugi wanted to see a movie." He moved and sat next to him. Seto studied him for a moment and said, "Come with me Yami." Taking Yami's hand he pulled him up and led him to his study. Yami stood by the door as he watched Seto turn some music on. Yami crossed his arms and gave him a confused look. Seto walked over to him and took his hand again, leading him into the center of the room. "We will be dancing at the wedding." Yami hesitated, "D…dancing?" Seto pulled him close. "That is why we are in here Yami. I'm going to teach you how to dance." Yami sighed, letting Seto place them. Keeping a hold of one of Yami's hands, Seto placed his other on Yami's hip. "Now, let me lead okay?" Yami nodded, slowly following Seto's lead. Following him with slightly unstable steps, Yami kept his eyes locked to his feet. "Yami, look at me." Yami did what was asked, "Think of this as a duel, like when we team up. Trust me." Yami nodded, locking his red eyes with Seto's blue. After a few more minutes of stumbling, Yami caught on. Moving just about in sync with Seto. Yami smiled, feeling himself relax to the music. Finally matching up with Seto. Yami smiled, moving perfectly with Seto. Seto let himself smile as he moved Yami around the room. Mokuba peaked into the room smiling. Watching Seto and Yami dance, he leaned against the door frame. He let his gaze follow them around the room, Mokuba could remember the other times Seto had dance with people. He was always aggressive with his partners, as Mokuba observed he noticed a gentleness in his brother. Mokuba still didn't really know what Yami had done to bring back the Seto he had grown up with and he wasn't about to complain. Seto spun Yami around, and pulled him back against him, and dipped Yami back, receiving a small yelp at the sudden action. Seto smirked smugly as he brought Yami back up. Yami gave him a look, but unconsciously moved closer, Yami's hand found its way into Seto's hair. While Seto's hand settled on Yami's lower back just above his butt. Mokuba smiled and quietly moved away from the door. Sharing a kissed Seto kept his smug look. "This is the best way to show you off." Yami sighed, rolling his eyes. Yami went to pull away but Seto kept him in place. "On no Yami, we have more practicing to do."

&*&*&*(&(*&*(

The wedding day approached faster than anyone had thought possible. Yami sighed, ignoring the nerves that had had settled in his stomach. Solomon smiled, "My boy, you look fine! This will go smoothly." Yami sighed quietly, running his hands over the sides of his suit. "It's not really the ceremony…or the press that we have to see before our cocktail hour." He turned to look at him and continued, "It's a surprise I have planned for Seto that has me worried. I really have no idea if he will like it." Solomon laughed, "Oh I'm sure he will like it." Yami nodded and smiled, the music started and the doors opened. Looking down the aisle he locked eyes with Seto. He heard Solomon whisper, "Don't just stand there Yami." Yami blinked to life, moving towards Seto. Both keeping their eyes locked on each other. Yugi and Mokuba shared a smile as Yami reacted them and turned to face Seto. Both had a gentle smile as the ceremony continued. Upon the preacher announcing to kiss the groom, Seto pounced. Latching onto Yami's mouth. Yami responded quickly, holding onto him. As they moved apart, Seto lead Yami back down the aisle to deal with the media that were there.

Mokuba said to the guests, "We can all make our way to the main living area for the cocktail hour and reception!" Yami let Seto do all the talking, deciding that he was the best choice to handle this. His mind was busy thinking about the dress he would be changing into. After answering a few questions they made their way back inside. Yami managed to slink off and into the room with his dress. Yugi had followed to help him change. Yami looked at his refection as Yugi laced up the dress. "You look great Yami!" Yugi's smiling face joined his in the mirror. Yami finished getting the black lace gloves on and hugged Yugi tightly. "Thank you aibou." Yami stepped back and looked him over, "Aibou I just realized how tall you have gotten." Yugi laughed and hugged him again. "I'm sure Kaiba will love it!" Yugi moved away and smiled as he opened the door, "See you a bit!" Yami turned his attention back to the mirror. The dress still felt perfect. Fitting like a glove, it contently hugged his slim body.

Seto finished searching the room, he crossed his arms and glared. _'Where the hell did he go?' _blue eyes landing on Yugi, he made his way over to him. "Where is he?" Yugi blinked at him. "Just in the other room. He needed a minute alone." Seto moved past him. Bakura joined Yugi, "To bad we won't get to see his reaction." Yugi giggled and replied, "I'm sure we will hear about it." After leaving the main room, Seto opened the door to Yami's room. "Yami, why did you leave-? " Seto cut off his sentence and openly stared at Yami. Yami looked at Seto using the mirror. Seto let his eyes wondered down Yami's back and then back up. Taking a deep breath, Yami turned to Seto and smiled a little. For the first time he could remember, Yami began to feel nervous under Seto's intense gaze. Yami fidgeted, the silence in the room felt suffocating. "W…well, say something!" The door closed with a soft click as Seto fully entered the room. "Spin around." Yami raised an eye brow but did as he was asked. Seto smirked, "so this is what the odd behavior was about." He pulled Yami over and kept the smug smirk plastered on his face. "I love it." Yami smiled and drew Seto in for a kiss. Seto's smirked against Yami's lips. "You have just made it that much easier to show you off." Possessively kissing Yami, he backed him into the mirror. Plastering Yami against him, the kissing only got more intense. A loud knock shook them apart, both breathing slightly hard.

"Seto, Yami! Come on! You are missing your own wedding." Mokuba pouted at the door. They reluctantly moved away from each other. "Shall we?" Seto offered Yami his arm. Yami took it and followed Seto to the door. Mokuba gaped at Yami, "wow Yami!" Mokuba eyed him and smiled, "Let's go!" Yami's blush returned and he felt Seto's arm wrap around his waist. They entered the room with the rest of the guests. Everyone making comments about his appearance, Yami simply smiled, knowing his blush remained on his cheeks. Resisting the urge to hide, he pressed himself closer to Seto's side. Seto still had a smug look, he took the time to notice the way the guests were looking at Yami. Taking Yami's hand he gave him a real smile. "Let's dance." Moving into the same position that they had practiced and keeping close as the music started. The gusts blurred out as they focused on each other as they moved around the room. Seto happily tilted Yami back, kissing him. As the gusts gave their applause when Yami and Seto stood up right again. Taking Yami's hand again they began dancing as other gusts joined them. As the night came to close they made their way to the limo. Seto got into the car, Yami hugged Yugi tightly. "I will see you soon aibou." Yugi smiled brightly as Yami moved into the car next to Seto. "Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" Seto smiled and pulled Yami close. "We are going two places. America is the second spot." Yami blinked at him and said, "And the first?" Seto leaned in close and whispered, "Italy." Yami smiled brightly. "Really? I never thought you would _ever _go there!" Yami threw himself on him, kissing him. Seto smiled for a brief second into the kiss, until he let himself fall into the moment. His life couldn't get better.


End file.
